Halifax
Hallifax, sometimes referred to as The Halifax Republic, or to Tribals as Repuliik Hallifaax, is a country in the continent of Lokii. It was founded in 1299, after Adolfo Kurunt's rebellion started. It was also originally the capitol of Great Eden. The word Halifax comes from the Tribal word Hallifaax, meaning homeland. Geography Halifax is found directly North of The Republic of Sadonia, and is South of Crystalia. It was originally the capitol of Great Eden, being founded in 2035 B.C., only 10 years after the Empire of Great Eden, making it one of the oldest cities, yet youngest countries, in Lokii. It is one of the more southern countries on Lokii, meaning it has the tropical feel of humidity in the summer and warmness in the winter. It used to have many tropical forests, which were mostly removed in 2043 B.C. by the Empire, 8 years before it was even in the empire, and completely removed by 2 A.D. History Before its founding in 2035 B.C., Halifax was home to many tribes. After they were removed, however, in 2035 B.C., the Emperor Mikeal decided it was unfit to be the capitol. Not much actually happened to Halifax over the years, until 2 A.D. The Emperor, Karit Ulom, decided Ugristav wasn't suitable for capitolism. They moved to Halifax, which was now clean of forests because of Lee Ulom, the heir, who wanted it to be the capitol, when he took over. His great grandfather was now 119, his grandfather had died two years ago, and his father was banned from the Empire for raping his own daughter, Silene. Lee was planning for his great grandfather's death to be soon, and sure enough, 2 days before the move, he did. After the move Lee ordered that special camps be set up for the remaining tribes of Natives. After this nothing else happened until 1023. In 1023, the emperor of the time, Yalon Eden, wanted the Great Empire to be feared more. He became known as Eden the Terrible, although many praised him. He had thousands of spies revealed and killed. The Empire became known as The Empire of Great Eden. The famous faction known as the Black Hand had finally had enough of his rule by Augustias of 1023. Under their new leader, The Leader, they founded a top secret group that would kill all of the heirs, making the Leader the new Emperor. They killed thousands of nobles, and by Decembire there was only one heir left. The heir soon took the identity of Holdaar Ruliit, which was actually Tribal Halifaxian for Next Ruler. He gained their trust, and eventually became Emperor under the alias Tigurus Haxxem, an ode to the then God of War, Tygarus Haxxen. The League never suspected it, but Haxxem eventually led the Empire into a state of prosperity that ended The Rise of Great Eden, and started the Great Era. For a long while it remained peaceful, until 1299, when Adolfo Kurunt started a rebellion that created the Ten Year War. It was removed from its place as capitol, and then its King (City rank) was murdered on Agustius the eighth. On Septembire the ninth it was seperated from the Empire and named an independent Harbingeracy. With Adolfo Kurunt as its leader, the Halifax Republic was now formed. After the war, Halifax, under Ysamor, announced full independance from the Harbingeracy of New Eden. After years of silence in 1884, a gang known as the White Foot arrived, showing their oppositon of the Black Hand president Harry Newman. They then saw many people leave forming other various gangs. They began a long gang war that seemed would never end. Eventually they grew tired of fighting and in 1919 they rebelled against Halifax laws, and formed their own "Republic" known as the Republic of Justice, or to those who oppose it, the Gangs of Halifax. This became a faction in 1969, 50 years after its founding when Justin Howe, the corrupted president who favored the Gangs, named it one. They swore in their first president in 1996, after one of their men, a man who they refused to name and only referred to as a Large Figure, killed the Queen and King of New Eden during the Uprising of 1996. Their latest president, Jakob Howe, Justin Howe's son, was sworn in on Octobire 23rd 2023.